Valentine's Day
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: An Inuyasha/Ranma 1/2 Xover. RanKag pairing. A special story meant for a special person. Coincides with Inu Hanyou Babe's "Things Shouldn't Be This Way!" Please read and review. Thank you and enjoy!


**Inuyasha/Ranma 1/2 **

**Xover story: Valentine's Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owner Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the basis of this story. It is owned by Inu Hanyou Babe. I used her story "Things Shouldn't Be This Way!" as a guideline. I dedicate this story to a very special friend of mine. She knows who I mean.

* * *

Kagome awoke one morning to the sound of her alarm clock. _Another school day._ she thought, keeping her eyes closed and hitting the snooze button. Then she slowly opened them and looked at the digital display. The girl smiled brightly, pulled her covers off and stretched her arms, for it was no ordinary day, it was Valentine's Day. She was smiling because for the last week she has been asking her fiance, Ranma Saotome, if he had anything special planned, but his response everytime was: "Not really". She knows he isn't one of those romantic types, but she also knows he can be caring, sweet and sensitive when needed. And she was positive he was going to do something special for her.

_I wonder what's in store for me today._ she said to herself, putting on her school uniform._ What kind of gift is waiting for me at school, course he already gave me the best gift he possibly could._ she continued, looking down at the silver sapphire and diamond engagement ring on her finger. Kagome sighed as she pulled the ring off and slid it on a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket she had around her neck. Inside the locket were their photos. It was the first gift Ranma ever gave her when they first started dating. She had to do this every morning because of the fact that her mother did not know about the boy or the engagement. The only one of her family that knew was her little brother Sota and he was sworn to secrecy or else he'd get the shit kicked out of him by Ranma. The reason her mother didn't know was because the woman thought Kagome; age 17; was too young to be doing anything but casual dating, not getting into something as serious as marriage.

When Kagome reached the living room she greeted her family as she sat down for breakfast. "Morning Kagome," said her mother, smiling. "Morning mom," replied the girl, starting to eat. "Good Morning Kagome," said her grandfather. "Morning Grandpa," she answered after swallowing her first mouth full of food.

Sota however didn't say anything, he just stared at his food. "What's wrong dear?" asked Asako. "Huh?" said the boy, jerking his head up, "Oh, nothing," and he went back to staring at his plate. "Are you worried about Hitomi giving you a honmei today?" wondered his sister, poking him in the shoulder. Sota's face immediately went red, for its Japanese tradition for girls to give boys chocolate for Valentine's Day. And there are 2 different types of chocolates given out. Honmei; or true intent; chocolates are meant for a guy the girl really likes or is in love with.

"Kagome, that reminds me," started Asako. "Hmm?" answered the girl, turning her attention to her mother. "Your giri chocolates are on the kitchen counter. I made them last night," finished the woman. The other type is giri; or obligation; chocolates, they're given to the girl's guy friends. "Thanks, mom. I'll grab them before I leave," replied Kagome, finishing her breakfast.

To save her mother the trouble, the girl took all the plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink. She spun on her heel, picked up the bag of giri chocolates, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her backpack and was out the door after saying goodbye to her family. _I wish I could tell them about Ranma, but mom wouldn't approve of him. _thought Kagome, shutting the door behind her.

After putting the ring back on, the girl turned around and was about to take a step when she looked down and saw a heart-shaped box of chocolates at her feet. On top of the box was a single red rose and a heart-shaped card. She picked up the card and read it aloud, "To Kagome: I wish to be your secret Valentine." She smiled and thought, _Ranma_. She lifted the lid of the box and let out a laugh, for inside the center of the box was a large heart-shaped chocolate wrapped in plastic with a pink frosting heart on top. _He knew I wouldn't have one for him so he bought me one to give him. What a bakabishii._ Kagome said to herself, smiling brightly as she replaced the lid, picked up the box and rose and started on her way to school.

--------------------------

"What are those?" asked Sango, when Kagome met her in front of the school. "A rose and some chocolates from a secret admirer," answered the girl. "A secret admirer, huh?" replied her friend, giving her a sly smile. "They're probably from Ranma," Kagome pointed out. "There he is, why not ask him?" wondered Sango, pointing him out. "Yeah and there's Miroku over there," added the other girl, pointing in the opposite direction before walking away.

"Morning Kagome," said Ranma. "Morning Ranma," she replied. And the 2 teens shared a quick morning kiss. "What's that stuff?" asked the boy, pointing to the box and rose. "As if you didn't know," said Kagome, poking him in the chest, "And you said you weren't doing anything for Valentine's Day." "I'm not," answered Ranma, sounding confused, "Who gave you that stuff?" "Are you sure you didn't get me these?" wondered Kagome. "Positive," replied her fiance. "Huh? If you didn't get me these, then who did?" said the girl, taking a wide sweeping glance around the schoolyard. "That's what I wanna know," argeed the boy, doing the same.

Sure there were a lot of guys in the school that had secret crushes on Kagome, but when they found out she started dating Ranma; one, if not the toughest guy in school; the rest sorta backed off. Both teens scanned the area, but none of the guys around them made eye contact. Kagome took a stray glance at her fiance and saw he was looking to other way. _He's really playing the part of the clueless boyfriend well, but I know it was him who gave me this stuff, I'm sure of it._ she thought, pulling the chocolate heart out of the box. She said, "It doesn't matter who it was, it's not like I'll start dating them because of a box of chocolates and _one_ rose." "I'll keep that in mind," said the boy, smiling at her and making her laugh. "Here, this is for you, my Valentine," she added, handing him the heart. "I'll keep this close to me at all times, though it may melt if I do," he replied, putting the plastic covered chocolate in his backpack, making her laugh again. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist and they kissed again.

Pulling away, Ranma said, "Oh, I gotta go. I said I'd meet Ryoga inside. He wants to ask a girl out, but is too afraid to do it. He asked for my help, whatever that means. I'll see ya in class, okay Kagome?" "Sure," she replied, a little hurt, watching her love walk away. "Where's he going?" asked Sango, appearing at her friend's side. "He said he had to help Ryoga with something," answered Kagome in a flat tone.

"That's nice of him," said Miroku, standing next to Sango, rubbing the side of his face. Kagome looked over and smiled because Miroku had a nice, red hand-shaped mark on his cheek. She figured Sango gave him her honmei chocolate, they hugged and then he proceeded to put his hand on her ass, making her slap him in return. To make him feel better, Kagome gave him a giri chocolate her mother had made as the 3 of them walked inside the building.

All over the walls inside the school were banners promoting Valentine's Day and one in particular offered up a guy to be a "boyfriend for the day" and it had his name and locker number. Kagome thought her eyes were playing a trick on her, but as she got closer to her locker she saw it: another rose with another heart-shaped card. It was taped against her locker and it said on the card: "Can I be your Valentine?" "Another rose, huh?" asked Sango, "This guy has got it bad." "I still say it's Ranma doing it," argued the girl, pulling the rose off and putting it in her locker with the other rose and the box of chocolates.

"Why do you say that? What did he say when you asked him?" wondered her friend. "He said he didn't get me these things, but I'm sure he did. He's got something planned," answered the girl, closing her locker, sounding sure of herself. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with worried looks as Kagome turned and bumped into Inuyasha. "Sorry," she said, before realizing who it was. "No, it was my fault," he apologized, his face going pink. She blushed slightly too as she accepted his apology with a courteous little bow.

The boy with the dog ears turned when Kagome said, "Wait, here," and handed him a giri chocolate, "Happy Valentine's Day." "Thanks," he replied, taking the piece of candy with a smile, his cheeks still pink, "Bye, Kagome," and then he walked off. Kagome couldn't help but to blush, because not too long ago Sango had pointed out to her the crush Inuyasha has on her. She was flattered to hear it, because she thought he was cute with those ears of his, but she could never gather up the courage to talk to him and before she could Ranma had asked her out. Sango nudged her friend in the shoulder, "Kagome, why not talk to him, see what he's like?"

"What? No," replied the girl, "You know how jealous Ranma gets." "Very true," agreed Miroku, "He tends to get that way very easily." "You're right," said Sango, rethinking her question. Wanting to change the subject, Kagome says, "Come on, lets get to class," and starts to walk off before her friends could answer.

While down the hall, a pair of hazel eyes watched her and her friends leaving and they weren't very happy eyes. They belonged to Akane Tendo, Ranma's fiancee by arrangement, and she had a deathgrip on her locker door. _Ranma's suppose to marry me not her. I can't understand what he sees in her, really._ she thought, slamming her locker shut. Akane had found out not long ago about Ranma dating Kagome and of their secret engagement and has been hostile towards him since, despite the huge crush she has on him. _If it's the last thing I do, I swear I'm going to break them up one way or another._ she told herself, walking down the hall to class.

--------------------------

When Kagome entered the classroom there were 2 things she noticed: that Ranma wasn't around and there was a rose sitting on her desk, but this time there was no card. "Rose #3, Kagome," said Sango, "Still convinced it's Ranma?" "Yes. He must've put it here before going to see Ryoga," answered her friend, sitting in her chair.

About 3 minutes later Ranma strolled into the classroom and sat on Kagome's desk. He said, "Another rose, huh? Whenever I find out who's giving you those roses he and I are going to have a little talk." _Sure you will._ said the girl to herself. She then noticed her fiance's hair was slightly damp, she asked him, "Why is your hair wet?" "It's because of that stupid Ryoga," replied the boy hotly. "What did he do?" wondered Kagome. "He used me as a practice tool. He had me stand there in girl form and pretended to ask me out, hoping to gain enough courage to really ask out the girl he likes. Every time he had me say yes made me want to puke and when he tried to hug me I had to punch him in the face to stop him," explained the boy, sounding disgusted with himself, "That is the last time I help him out." "That's what you said last time you helped him," she pointed out with a laugh. "Yeah, I know, but what can I do, he's a friend," shrugged the boy, standing up.

"Speaking of 'what can I do'," he added, pointing, "What is she doing on my desk?" Kagome looked over and immediately frowned, for sitting on Ranma's desk was the new exchange student Shampoo. In her hand was a basket of fruit. Kagome got up and walked with her fiance over to his desk and asked, "What is this?" "Nihao," the new girl greeted them, "Shampoo read it Japanese tradition for girl to give boy candy on Valentine's Day." "Yeah, _candy_ not fruit," said Kagome. "Where Shampoo come from fruit is candy," Shampoo corrected her. "But why such a big basket of fruit?" asked Ranma. "Where Shampoo come from when boy really like girl he give her big basket of fruit, more he like you the bigger the basket, so Shampoo get you big basket," explained Shampoo, happily.

Kagome got right in the new girl's face and said in a low voice, "See this ring?" and showed it to her, "That means Ranma loves me. Nothing you can do, no matter how big a basket you give him, will change that. Got it?" Just as low, Shampoo replied, "Where Shampoo come from until man is married, girl can do whatever needed to steal him away from other girl." "Try to steal him away and see what you get," Kagome threatened her with a look only an angry girlfriend can give.

The exchange student jumped off the desk and stared steely-eyed back at the other girl as sparks flew between them. "Um, Shampoo?" said Ranma, finally speaking up. "Yes?" she replied, looking at him with bright, happy eyes. "I can't accept this," he told her. "You can, watch," she argued. She put the basket on the floor next to his desk, "See? You accept." "No, he can't accept it because," started Kagome, quickly grabbing the basket off the floor.

She walked over to the window and continued, "It doesn't exist," and she opened the window and threw the basket out of it. "Aiyah! Shampoo pay big money for that!" shouted the new girl. "Too bad," said the engaged girl, closing the window. Everyone in class was watching this occur when the teacher walked in, "Kagome, Shampoo, Ranma take your seats." Shampoo shot daggers at Kagome with her eyes as the 2 girls sat down.

--------------------------

Kagome handed out all the giri chocolates she had left before going to gym class. There was a rose waiting for her taped to her gym locker. "Now I'm convinced it's Ranma doing it," she said to Sango, "Only he could get into a girl's locker room and put this here," she continued, taking the rose and putting it in her locker before changing her clothes. "Maybe it's from a girl who has a crush on you?" suggested her friend. The statement made Kagome freeze on the spot. _A girl?_ she thought. Immediately she shook her head,"Funny Sango, real funny." "Only a thought," her friend reminded her.

In gym class, while they played mixed basketball, Kagome asked Ranma if he had put the rose there and again he denied it. "Do you really think I'd do something as dumb as put a rose on your _gym _locker?" he asked. "Maybe not," she answered. _Actually, I think you would be dumb enough to do that._ she thought. "Well, whoever is doing this is being very romantic," said Kagome in an offhand way. "He is?" asked the boy, sounding surprised. "Yeah, if I find out who it is I may start dating him," she said in the same tone. "Then he's gonna be in a world of hurt," replied Ranma angrily. _Not the reaction I thought I'd get out of him. I was sure he'd tell me it was him doing it. Maybe he isn't the guy giving me these roses._ thought the girl, doubt entering her mind.

After gym class came lunch and in a very awkward moment Sango handed Kagome the next rose with others looking on. "Why are you giving me this?" asked Kagome."I was given instructions to give it to you at lunch," replied her friend. "Then you know who is doing it," said the engaged girl, "You told me about Ranma wanting to propose to me, so if he told you about this, let me know. You do know if he's doing all this, right?" "Not really, it was in my locker this morning. I asked Miroku about it and he said he should've thought of it, but didn't," explained Sango in an apologetic tone, "Kagome, I really think this guy who is giving you these roses is really in love with you." "I think your right, but who could it be? Ranma has denied it every step of the way. I'm beginning to have doubts that it is him now," said Kagome as the 2 sat down with their boyfriends to eat. "_Another_ rose?" exclaimed Ranma,"This guy is getting on my nerves. I'm gonna beat the crap out of him when I find him." "Go ahead," agreed his fiancee, "At first I thought it was romantic, now it's getting down right creepy."

Ranma excused himself for a few minutes so he could use the bathroom and came back with about a minute or 2 until the end of the lunch period. Kagome paid him no mind when he sat back down. "Still trying to figure out who our mystery guy is?" he asked. She nodded . The boy leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "No matter how many roses this guy gives you, I will always love you more." She smiled at him and kissed him back, saying, "Thanks." It was on that smile and kiss the bell rang. She had expected there to be a rose on her locker again when she went to change books, but there wasn't. Kagome put the 3 newer ones with the other 2 and also exchanged books for her next classes.

However, there was rose #6 sitting on her desk in her next classroom. She looked around, because it was the one class she didn't have with Ranma and her eyes met with Inuyasha's. The 2 of them smiled at each other and she thought, _Could he be doing it? This is the only class I have with him._ She sat down and kept glancing sideways but not enough to look at him, _Maybe he's trying to tell me he likes me?_ She looked down at the rose sitting on top of her backpack, _If Ranma finds out it's him, Inuyasha's going to get hurt._

When class let out Kagome expected Inuyasha to stay and talk to her, but he left without even a word. The engaged girl met up with her fiance outside the classroom. "Jeez, not another one!" he shouted in disgust. "I know, I'm really getting worried now," she agreed, walking quickly to her locker. She threw the rose in with the others and shut her locker tight, "I hope I don't see another rose for the rest of the day!" Ranma gave her an apologetic look. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down. "What are you sorry for?" she wondered.

"I don't know what to do. You sound so worried and scared and I...I..." he couldn't finish his sentence, so he just hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder, hugged him back and sighed, _Poor Ranma, I think he's getting jealous of this guy because of all the attention he's giving me with these roses._ "I don't want to lose you to this guy, Kagome. You're the _best_ thing to come along in my life, I want you to know that," said the boy, "Tell me I'm not gonna lose you." "You're not," she assured him with a loving tone, "Because I love you, Ranma." "I love you too," he replied and the 2 of them shared a kiss. Sango walked by and said, "You 2 better get to class or you'll be late." "She's right," said Kagome as she pulled away from the embrace. "But I was enjoying that," argued Ranma. "I know, I was too," agreed his fiancee with a smile. The couple resigned to just holding hands as they walked to their next class.

--------------------------

Luckily for her there were no more roses for what remained of the school day. Outside the school Ranma and Kagome parted ways for the day with a warm hug and a long kiss. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Kagome," said the boy, holding his love close. "Bye," she replied, pulling away with the roses and the box of chocolates in hand. Getting home, Kagome made it up to her room without running into her mom or grandpa.

She the put the half dozen roses and the box of chocolates on the desk, placed her backpack on the floor and changed out of her school uniform. She replaced it with a pair of jeans and a shirt. As she pulled the shirt down she looked out her window and saw a shadow against her curtain. Pulling back the curtain she saw it: another rose. It was taped to the outside of her window and there was a card to go along with it. _Mmm, another stupid rose._ she thought, bringing it in, _And when did it get put there? I didn't notice it there this morning._

"Kagome, dinner will be..." started her mom, entering her daughter's room. The woman saw the rose in her child's hand and the others on the desk with the box of chocolates. "What are those?" she asked. "Someone's been giving me roses all day," confessed the girl, amazed her mother doesn't see the ring on her finger. "Do you know who is giving them to you?" wondered the woman. "No, he hasn't handed them to me directly," answered Kagome, taking a glance at the card, "And this says to come to the park."

Asako smiled, "I think it's cute, a boy has a crush on you. Go find out who it is, dinner will be waiting when you get home." Taken back by her mother's permission to go, it took Kagome a second or 2 to respond. "Uh...thanks, mom," she said, grabbing the other roses and heading out the door. Asako still had the smile on as she watched her daughter from the window walking down the street towards the park, _This boy seems nice. As long as it isn't that Ranma Saotome. There's something I don't like about him._

--------------------------

Walking up to the park's entrance, Kagome re-read the card, "Come to the fountain in the park." She looked over at the stone fountain with it's beautiful display of water shooting up into the air and saw a speck of red and green against the gray stones. Rose #8 sat on the rim of the fountain with another card. Kagome sighed as she sat down and read the card. But there was only one word: 'Benches' and there was a red arrow pointing to the left. The girl looked up and saw no one was around. She turned her head to the left, but there were no benches in that direction. _He must've meant to the right or I wasn't suppose to sit down._ she thought, standing up and heading towards the benches.

She checked every bench and the last unoccupied one had the next rose with yet another card. This time the card said, 'Cherry Tree' and had an arrow pointing the way. At first Kagome thought of going home, but decided she should get it over with and find out who it was that planned it. The first tree she came to didn't have a rose anywhere close to it. Neither did the next dozen trees. The sun was low in the sky by the time she found rose #10. It was hanging off a tree branch by a string and had a card that was tied to it as well. The card had an arrow pointing down at the picnic basket and blanket she looked at instead of the tree as she bypassed it once before.

Pulling the rose off the string, the girl sat down next to the picnic basket and opened the lid. "Yep, thought so," she said as she saw one more rose inside the basket along with rice balls, sandwiches and drinks. She gathered up the 11 roses and waited for her mystery man.

She sat there for a few minutes before she thought it all might be one big joke when Inuyahsa came into view. She watched him as he saw her and he began to come closer and she saw in his hand was a rose. _Oh my-_ she said to herself, _Inuyasha did all this?_ The boy with dog ears walked right up to her. "Hi Kagome," he said, his face turning pink. "Hi Inuyasha," she said, returning the greeting. "This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day," he told her, handing over the rose. "Thank you, why don't you sit down?" she suggested, offering to him the seat next to her. "Sorry, I can't stay. I have something else to do," he apologized. "Wait," said the girl, "Aren't you the one who did all this?" "Did what?" he asked, sounding confused. "This," she replied, waving a hand over the 12 roses and picnic. "No, I'm sorry," answered Inuyasha, retreating. "Oh," she said, confused, "Then why the rose?" "To thank you for the chocolate this morning," responded the teen.

"Oh," she repeated even more confused. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Kagome," said the boy with the dog ears, walking away. "Bye," she replied absentmindedly. _If not him, then who?_ Kagome asked herself. Her answer came by something soft brushing her cheek. She grabbed it as she looked. It was a white rose. Then just as quickly she received a kiss on the other cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day," said Ranma, sitting down. "_You_ did this?" she asked. "Yep," he replied with a smile.

Without warning she shoved him, "You bastard! Why didn't you come out and say it?" "Kagome if I told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise. And I had Sango promise not to tell you, because I know how big a mouth she has," he explained. "And the thing with Ryoga this morning?" she wondered. "I lied a little bit. Ryoga didn't need my help, I used that so I could sneak away and plant 3 of the roses," he told her. "That explains why your hair was wet, I had a hunch you went girl and put that rose on my gym locker," she pointed out in an unamused tone.

"And why a white rose? Why not a red one?" she asked. "The white rose is suppose to be you, Kagome. As in you're not like other girls I know. You're special to me, like that rose is special to the others I gave you," he told her with a smile. "Then why did you act like you didn't have a clue who was doing it?" she wondered. "Because I had to play the part perfectly or else you would've figured it out. And with my acting performance I should be nominated for an award," boasted the teen, but his statement didn't get the response he was looking for.

Instead of laughing, Kagome turned away from him in a huff. "Kagome, why are you acting this way?" he asked. "I'm mad _because_ for a while I thought you were serious about not doing something for Valentine's Day. Now I find out you did all this, it just makes me more mad!" she yelled at him with her back towards him. "Kagome..." he said, his voice trailing.

Suddenly she turned back around with a smile on her face and she gave him a tackling kiss. "Gotcha! Maybe I should be an actor too," she suggested after breaking the kiss. Laughing outloud the boy said, "You're not mad then?" "What do you think?" she answered, giving him another kiss, "As I said earlier: whoever was going thru all this trouble is being very romantic. But why a picnic this late?" "I thought we could watch the sun set together," he explained as she got off of him. "Well since we're here we might as well," she agreed as the 2 of them unloaded the basket. _I knew it was him and for a while I wasn't sure, but all in all this has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had._ thought Kagome, happily eating a sandwich, sitting next to her Valentine, _I wonder what he'll do next year._

The End

* * *

Again, this is dedicated to a very special friend in my life. Without her I would never had been able to write this or even continue to write in general. And to her I say this: Aishiteru.

Thank you


End file.
